Quinn Osborne
by TrashyCouture
Summary: The past is the past. it's meant to stay buried and forgotten for some people... But for Quinn, it never did And it never will.


A/N: This is my first fic so feedback is desperately needed! And also, I apologize for the lenght, inncorrect grammar and punctuation.

**ATTENTION:** _THIS FICTION IS NOT BASED ON ANY OF THE CATEGORIES ON THIS SITE! ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE FROM MY HEAD. I FAILED TO FIND A SUITABLE SUB AND MAIN CATEGORY FOR THIS._

Thanks!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Summary:**

_The past is the past it's meant to stay buried and forgotten for some people... But for Quinn, it never _**did**_ And it never _**will.**

**

* * *

**

**Quinn Osborne.**

_**1. Cigarettes and Regrets**_

Quinn stood at the end of the curb outside of Brass Monkey on West 12th street, waiting on a cab. He could of driven home with his Bugatti, but his old friend from collage had insisted and called a cab to take him home to get some rest. If he would of stayed and enjoyed the rest of his night with his friends, there was no doubt he'd be drinking the whole bar dry. His friends knew of his addiction to alcohol, they'd told him countless times to go and get help in one of the finest rehabs in New York City, but Quinn was a stubborn person; it was just the way he was brought up. Even his own parents couldn't talk sense into him.

He brought up a cigarette to his lips, and swayed to his left slightly. He searched his pockets for a light, but he'd forgotten he left it in the bar. He did not need this right now. He was semi-drunk and dead tired; all he wanted was a smoke.

"Fuckin bullshit," he slurred.

As he turned around planning to fetch his lighter from inside the bar, a girl walked out.

Quinn walked up to her in a straight line, surprising himself he didn't fall flat down on his face considering the state he was currently in.

From what Quinn can comprehend, she was pretty damn hot: A small, slim figure. Big green eyes that looked like sour apples. Black, longish hair that flowed down her shoulders in waves.

But her tits! oh wow, Quinn thought looking at them. He hurriedly looked away so she wouldn't notice him staring.

The girl looked up from digging inside her bag, sensing his presence.

"Can I help you?" She said harshly, her delicate brows furrowed.

Quinn threw his hands back in defense, and grinned.

"Was just gonna ask if you smoked, I needed a light is all."

The girl blushed and apologized.

"It's just that there's alotta psycho's going around, can't be too sure ya know."

"Right," Quinn agreed. Psycho's and other evil things, he thought to himself.

"Erm, here," she finally found her lighter and handed it to him, awkwardly.

She watched him light his cigarette, and finally took notice of his eye's. They were this amazing silvery-grey color.

"Wow. You have really gorgeous eyes," she had said, tilting forward attempting to get a closer look.

Quinn handed her lighter back, and inhaled, feeling the smoke enter his lungs with a sudden calm.

"And you have gorgeous tits," he said flatly. his voice showing no sign of emotion. He never really did. He couldn't.

"Excuse me!" The girl was appalled.

Quinn shrugged.

"Well, thanks for the light," he winked. "See ya around."

He turned his back on her, leaving while she spat, "You fucking asshole!"

Quinn smirked and took another long puff from his cigarette; moving back to his previous spot at the end of the curb.

The girl just glared at his back as she passed him. Quinn threw a side-way glance as she passed, cigarette dangling from his lips, both hands buried in his black jeaned pockets.

"And hey, better watch out for those psycho's on your way home," he called out to her. She turned around while still walking and gave him the finger and strode away.

Quinn glanced in her direction for a moment.

He then made a quick decision in forgetting the cab altogether and figured he'd just walk home.

He threw his cig out into the street, and jogged up to the girl before she turned the far corner.

"Oh my god," she turned her head sideways as Quinn caught up with her. "What do you want now?"

"Well I thought I could protect you if one of those psycho's showed up." he slightly lost his balance, and grabbed her shoulder for support.

The girl stopped walking, and steadied him.

"Erm, are you okay?"

"Sleep deprivation and abit drunk," he muttered, regaining his composure.

The girl gave him a concerned look, but quickly covered it and began walking again.

"What's your name anyways?" she asked, breaking the long silence that fell over them.

"Quinn Osborne," he said it with distaste.

"Liliana Malone, but Lily is fine."

Quinn nodded then buried his hands in his jean pockets. Another silence fell. Neither one caring to break it, both lost in their own thoughts. Quinn piped in only moments later.

"So, if you invite me in, will you let me see those tit's of yours?" He grinned.

Lily playfully smacked his right arm with her hand.

"Are you always like this to girls you first meet?" she giggled.

Wow, she had a cute giggle, Quinn suddenly thought.

"Not really. I'm sorta like a rock to tell you the truth," he confessed.

"So you don't like letting people in... Is that it?" she asked forwardly.

Quinn suddenly felt an anger toward her. What doe's she know? She doesn't know shit about me, Quinn thought.

Lily glanced at him when he didn't answer. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Lily was cut off.

"Doesn't matter. I don't know you, you don't know me, lets keep it that way," he said harshly without looking at her.

Lily looked hurt, but she soon recovered from it, refusing to let a stranger know how he made her feel. So she sat her gaze ahead of her, not even daring to say another word.

Yet another silence fell.

Maybe Quinn felt angry with Lily because what she was implying was partly the truth? And why was he still here? He could of easily waited on that cab?

He liked her. He liked being in her presence and talking to her. As much as he didn't want to admit that to himself, deep down he knew it was the only reason why he hadn't waited on that cab. He somehow felt attatched to her in a way. Was it possible to feel some sort of connection with a complete stranger? No idea.

But there was one thing he was sure of, he wouldn't let anyone get close to him ever again. Fearing what he might do again. And for what reason should he drag another individual into his hell? And of course there wouldn't be a way out of it. He would have to carry the guilt and live with the monster he was for the rest of his life tenfold.

Of course he did try to kill himself. The pain and guilt and drove him so mad that one day he took his father's handgun, and stuck it into his mouth and pulled the trigger. He heard the loudness of the shot going off, but nothing happened. No blood splatter. Nothing. He attempted it a second time, still nothing. Then that's when he finally realized...

He couldn't die.

He had made a deal with something unhuman, and in return he was invulnerable to all the outside threats.

Of course it was what Quinn had wanted, he wouldn't of agreed otherwise... But was it worth to live on this earth and live in fear of ever getting close to someone and then seeing them pass on while you can never do that? and you can never be united with them in the end?

Quinn didn't even need to predict his own life, he knew he was gonna be alone forever. And chased, too.

He can remember it all too clearly; it was late October, Quinn was only 16 at the time.

He was really excited because his girlfriend, Jennifer, was coming back from vacation in Italy. He hadn't see her in over a year, so he was ecstatic to finally get to spend time with her. She was his everything. His Jennifer. No one Else's. She was everything a guy could ever want and need. She was popular and drop-dead gorgeous, As soon as she would enter a room, it was her that caught everyone's attention. He loved her very much, and he was sure they'd spend their whole lives together.

He remembered going to her house to surprise her the following day that she had arrived home.

He let himself inside, her parents were probably out, he assumed, considering their car wasn't parked outside.

He suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. He strained his ears, listening.

There it was again. He heard a moan. A dude's moan particularly.

He slowly padded his way down the hallway stopping at her door.

His hand was shaking as he gripped the door's handle, fearing what he was about to see.

Low and behold, there stood his girlfriend on her knees, blowing Tyler fucking Peterson. The same guy that put him through hell every damn day of his pathetic life.

And here she was, sucking his dick like the hidden whore she was.

Quinn was in a complete and utter state of shock. He just stood there, unmoving.

Of course Jennifer had ripped herself apart from Tyler as soon as Quinn made his presence known. Tyler hurriedly pulled his pants up, and and then the waterworks started on Jennifer's face.

"Quinn... I'm so sorry," she whispered and slowly made a move toward him.

"Don't! Jennifer, don't!" He yelled, startling her.

Quinn quickly threw his silver flaming gaze at Tyler. He was planted to the bed. A smirk plastered on his disgusting face.

Quinn then slammed the door, and left without a word.

Something went off in Quinn's head that day. The honest, sweet, genuinely kind, soft-spoken Quinn everyone used to stomp on was gone.

A new Quinn was replaced. A Quinn that only knew now a furious hot rage, indignation and revenge.

His vision was blurred, as he walked the few blocks to his house.

The whole way back he was planning. Strategizing. He would make them suffer. Both of them.

He entered his house and shut the door behind him as he was making his way toward the staircase.

"Quinn," his mother called out to him from the kitchen. "How was Jennifer?" she said, cheerily.

Quinn didn't even acknowledged his mother, he walked straight up to his room and locked the door shut.

Once alone in the darkened confines of his room, he sat on his bed and laid back amongst the pillows.

A grin formed on his narrow face, meeting his blazing silvery-grey eyes.

Tomorrow. That's the day his little plan will fall into place.

Thursday, October 22nd, 10:18am

"Oh my god, Quinn, I'm so sorry," Jennifer threw her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Quinn just smiled and hugged her back. All she knew was that Quinn had "Forgiven" her and that she would wait for him tonight at their "special place". That special place being a broken down abandoned shed behind the school, way back into the woods.

The bitch was no problem getting alone. But Tyler. He was gonna be hassle.

Quinn was seated at the far back of the classroom. His gave fixated only on Tyler Peterson.

The bell rang indicating that Biology was over. Tyler arose from his seat, and was about to leave when Quinn grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, listen man, I don't want to start anything right now," his eye's were darting to Quinn and to the teacher. Ahh, I see, he's kissing ass to all of the teacher's, Quinn thought. Gotta look good for his collage application and his parents.

Well he won't be going anywhere soon.

"I'm not trying to start anything, Tyler. I only want to talk about Jennifer."

"Look man, she's all yours. I got what I wanted so you can have her back." Tyler smiled, flashing his perfect set of white teeth.

Quinn wanted to fucking smash his face in and pull every fucking single tooth from his mouth with a pliers one by one.

Quinn kept an eye on Tyler through the entire day at school. He wouldn't let him get out of his sight.

Quinn skipped last period, and walked out of school and to the school's parking lot.

He got into his mother's Volvo, and waited. Waited till Tyler got out.

twenty minutes later, he spotted Tyler.

Tyler shared a few words with his buddies, and waved goodbye while heading to his car.

He backed out, and drove away. Quinn hurriedly revved up the engine and drove in the direction Tyler had gone in.

Quinn knew where he was going. So he followed. Tyler didn't notice the car, if it had been Quinn's vette, he would of been royally fucked.

Tyler drove and drove until he got at the edge of town where all the scum lived.

It was getting quite dark out as Quinn parked behind the two huge dumpsters. The looks of it, this was ghetto heaven.

The thing about Tyler was not only did he enjoyed getting sucked off by someone's girlfriend, but he also enjoyed Heroin very very much.

Tyler locked his car, and walked up to his drug dealer's broken down house, and entered.

There was Quinn's cue. He quickly got out of the car, and under the seat, he pullet out his wooden baseball bat.

He hurriedly walked to the back of Tyler's car, and crouched down waiting for his ass.

Quinn was growing impatient; For the fifth time, he glanced at his watch. 8:57pm. Tyler's been in there since two hours.

Suddenly he heard a door being slammed. He quickly got up from his seat on the cement, and readied himself.

Tyler walked down the stony path until he got to his car. He was unlocking it when Quinn sprang from his crouched position.

He firmly gripped the bat in both of his hands and he delivered it hard against Tyler's head.

Tyler went limp, and fell to the ground. Quinn bent down and spat on his pretty little face.

"Oh I'll make you suffer, Tyler..." he muttered staring down at Tyler's unconscious body.

Quinn threw a shaky hand through his hair, then knelt down beside Tyler, searching for his car keys.

He unlocked the car, and picked up Tyler and threw him carelessly in the back seat of the sedan and also not forgetting his bat.

He quickly got inside the drivers seat, and started the car. His mother's Volvo was hidden, he'd have to come back tomorrow and drive it back before his parents got home from their annual trip. Right now, he was thankful that he didn't have any brothers nor sisters.

His parent's were both high paid Psychologists; they never really took the time for Quinn. Quinn basically was a mistake. And he used to hear it all the time growing up. His parents would argue like little children, and no matter what it was about, he would always be in the midst of it.

Maybe that's why I'm fucked up? Quinn thought driving away from the house. Maybe because my parents never showed me love and caring, and I finally found someone who did and accepted me for who I was, and not some mistake they've made on a drunken one-night stand?

But of course, when everything went backwards when I finally found that Jennifer lied that she loved me, it was a breaking point?

No, Quinn told himself firmly. He shook all thoughts from his mind. He needed to be concentrated tonight, controlled, calm.

He ran his hand through his black hair, and breathed in a lung-full of air.

He finally made it to the school. He drove around it, and placed the sedan in park. He noticed Jennifer's bug, as he was getting out of Tyler's car. She was already here. Probably waiting for him inside the shed.

He grabbed the duffel bag he had brought with him. Inside, it carried all what Quinn would need tonight.

He opened it, and took out the single pair of handcuffs and stuffed them in his back pocket.

He stole them from his parents' bedroom. Kinky bastards, Quinn thought. He suddenly thought what would happen if he killed them also. He laughed to himself.

Quinn locked the sedan, and headed toward the wooded area.

He walked about half a mile through the thick woods, and stopped when he saw a grey, rotting shed.

He padded up to it, and slightly opened the wooden door.

"Jennifer?" his low, sharp voice cut through the darkened shed.

"Over here," she called out to Quinn.

In the far corner of the shed, he saw a light flicker, then a lantern illuminated the darkened shed.

"Did you just get here?" Quinn asked as he closed the shed's door as he stepped inside.

There was a blanket that was sprawled out in the middle of the wooden floor from previous visits that they shared together. Jennifer sat down on it, cross legged.

"Yeah, I did actually."

Quinn nodded, as he walked over to a metal table at the opposite side of the shed, and dropped the duffel bag beside it.

He stood facing the small table, and placed his hands on the cool, smooth surface and let out a long frustrated sigh.

Jennifer frowned, then stared down at her tiny hands folded onto her lap.

"Quinn..." she whispered, trailing off. She lifted her head, locking her gaze on Quinn's back. "I know that I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of it to happen. But what me and Tyler did meant nothing, I promise you that," she was pleading now.

Quinn snorted.

He turned around and faced her. Her blue eye's were glinting in the light from the lantern she had lit a moment ago.

They both stared at eachother for only a few moments.

"Come here," Quinn ordered. Jennifer instantly obeyed like a little puppy to his command, and arose from her seat on the floor and walked over to him.

With his right hand, he stroked her cheek softly, looking into her blue eye's he once adored so much. He then lowered his head, and gently laid his lips onto hers. She reacted immediately trailing her tongue along his bottom lip as her hands went around his neck. Quinn deepened the kiss as he felt around with his left hand in his back pocket for the handcuffs. He then broke the kiss, and said out of breath, "Gimme your hands."

Jennifer grinned, but obligated. She loosened her hands from around his neck and held them out to him, palms facing upward.

"Now close your eyes," Quinn's voice held a playfulness.

Jennifer giggled, "Oh don't tell me you've got me something?"

Quinn thought for a moment before resuming.

"Yeah," he began. "I got you something you'll just love." He smiled.

Jennifer then fluttered her eye's closed. Quinn then took both of her tiny wrists in his one free hand, and gently pulled them behind her back and with the other hand he placed the cuffs. He placed them real tight, making her whimper and widen her eye's in surprise.

"Ow, Quinn," She looked up into his silver gaze with a frown. "What are you doing? I would of never thought you were into this kinda stuff." she squirmed slightly from the metal restraints around her wrists, painfully digging into the skin from them being so tight.

"Shh," he hushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I got something for you, and I don't want you going anywhere. You need to see this."

He grabbed her by the arm roughly, and pulled her with him as he went across the small space to seat her on a wooden chair.

Jennifer was so confused by his sudden behavior, she couldn't speak.

All she kept telling herself was that Quinn would never hurt her, it was absurd, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. She was always safe when around Him, he would always make sure of that.

But that reassurance soon wore thin.

Quinn was pacing, hands behind his back, thinking of his next move. He was actually thinking about who would go first.

He stopped, and grabbed Jennifer again, and hauled her over to the table.

"Quinn, please, what are you doing?" She was protesting, getting really scared now.

He didn't say anything. He knelt, taking Jennifer with him, and removed the cuffs and placed them back around her wrists, binding her to the metal legs of the table.

"Quinn you're scaring me," she shouted, her eye's watering up.

Quinn was staring down at her as he stood up: She looked so small, so helpless. He loved her strawberry-blonde hair that always smelled like wild strawberries, her eyes that looked like the deep blue ocean, her tiny button nose, and her beautiful smile.

He hated it. He hated it all. He was disgusted looking look at her now. She wasn't his anymore. And he didn't care to have her.

"Be right back, baby. I need to go get your surprise." his sharp voice held menace.

Quinn stepped to the door, and walked out.

Once he spotted the car, he jogged up to it.

He unlocked it to find that Tyler hadn't woken up yet. Good.

Quinn then grabbed Tyler's unconscious form and swung him across his shoulder. Quinn was taller than Tyler, he towered over him by a good four inches probably, and Quinn was much, much stronger. The only thing Tyler was good for was his looks and his bad-ass mouth that everyone worshipped him. But deep down, Quinn always knew he was the biggest pussy in the whole school. He would always put one of his minions to beat the shit out of me, Quinn thought. He's just a washed out drug addict living off of mommy and daddy, always depending on them to back his ass up.

Well, his parents weren't here to save him this time.

Quinn made it back to the shed. He laid Tyler down onto the ground, as he slumped beside him, trying to level his breathing.

Quinn stood up and hauled Tyler over his shoulder once again, and opened the sheds door and stepped inside.

Jennifer screamed at the sight of Tyler's unconscious body as Quinn let him fall to the floor with a thud.

Tyler muttered something, but kept his closed. He was in and out of it.

"Aww," Quinn pouted. "Don't like your surprise, baby?" he evilly laughed causing Jennifer to fall into hysterics.

"Please! Please, Quinn! What are you going to do?" she was wailing away as Quinn picked up Tyler and laid him out onto the big metal table on the left side of the shed.

He then went over to Jennifer and knelt down so he was eye-level.

Jennifer was thrashing on the floor, the handcuffs painfully digging into her skin as she moved them around as if trying to break their hold of her. She was beyond frightened at this point. She was fearing for her life.

Quinn then stroked her left cheek softly, and whispered in her ear.

"Just alittle while longer, Jennifer... Then it's your turn."

He stood up and went over to the corner of the table and picked up his duffel bag from the floor and placed it onto the table.

He unzipped it and dug around for the rope he had brought.

Rope in hand, he walked over to the other table where Tyler's still unconscious form was sprawled out.

Quinn then began tying each of his hands to each cornered edge of the table, going around twice at the leg and closing the knot tightly. He moved over to his legs and done the same, spreading them apart and tying them real tight. While doing it all, Jennifer was balling her eyes out and saying, "Please, Quinn, please stop this", "What are you going to do!", yada yada.

Quinn was getting pissed off with her mouth when she started screaming louder for help, so he went over to his duffel bag and pulled out some grey duct tape. He ripped off a piece and placed it onto her mouth. She was still thrashing against the metal restraints, but her screams of help were now muffled.

Thank god, Quinn thought. Peace and quiet finally.

He then proceeded. He went over to his duffel bag once more and slung it across his shoulder as he went back over to Tyler. He took the chair in the corner and placed it beside the table where Tyler's head was.

He sat his bag down onto the chair, and he dug around for the leather sheath.

When Dr. Jonathan Osborne wasn't busy hearing people's problems, he liked to collect all sorts of knives, daggers, guns, ect.

So Quinn had a pretty wide-ranged variety of choice - His stolen choice being his father's favorite and sharpest 6-7/8" double-edged Gerber MK II.

Jennifer was furiously kicking and thrashing around on the floor when she saw the knife in Quinn's hand.

"Hey," Quinn was shoving Tyler awake. "Time to wake up."

Tyler was muttering, his eyes still closed. Quinn grabbed a handful of his ash-blonde hair and tugged his head upward, side to side, then let go causing Tyler's head to hardly thump against the tables surface. Tyler's eye's were fluttering as he was awakening.

"What's going on?" Tyler said, his voice hoarse. "Shit, my fuckin head," he groaned as he was trying to reach his head with his hands but couldn't.

"What the fuck is going on here, Osborne?" he yelled angrily, but regretted it. His head hurt. There was an aching pain on the right side of his head for some reason.

"Tyler," Quinn began as he removed the sheath from the knife. "You've made my life a living hell since day one... Now it's time that I did something about that."

Jennifer was screaming and thrusting her back against the handcuffs.

"What the fuck are you gonna do Quinn?" Tyler laughed tauntingly. "You gonna kill me? You're gonna kill us both? I always thought you were a fuckin' psycho."

Quinn's face was a blank mask and his eye's held a seriousness as he stared Tyler dead in the eye. He then broke out into a mocking laugh.

"Jesus, what the fuck doe's it look like I'm going to do? you stupid fuck." He brought up the knife as he took one step closer to the table.

"I'm gonna kill you, then," he pointed the knife toward Jennifer, "kill that little whore over there."

"Listen man, you made your point in scaring me, I'm horrified okay. I know you aren't gonna kill us. If this is all about Jennifer, I swear I won't ever go near her again, she's all yours. I mean, truth be told, she isn't that great giving head anyways."

"Oh you wouldn't need to worry about getting head anymore...," Quinn then unbuttoned Tyler's pants.

"What the fuck are you doing! You fucking fag!" Tyler's eye's widened in shock.

Quinn then took hold of Tyler's dick in his one hand, and he then laid the knife under it.

"Don't you fucking dare, Osborne!" Tyler yelled, and shuttered against the blade.

He then pulled the sharp knife upward.

"Aaaahhh! you fuck!" Tyler screamed out in agony as the searing, immense pain flooded him.

Jennifer was screaming as she saw the blood dripping from the metal table where Tyler laid.

Quinn then brought the knife up, and positioned it above the center of Tyler's chest.

Tyler was in unbelievable pain, his eye's shut tight, his teeth clenched.

Quinn then gripped the knife tightly in both of his hands and stuck it in the center of Tyler's chest.

Tyler gasped, and his eyes widened.

Then in one swift movement, Quinn slid the knife all the way down.

Blood was everywhere; it pooled down the table and sunk onto the floor around Quinn's ratty black hightops.

Quinn brought up his gaze from his feet and stared into Tyler's lifeless eyes. He grinned.

He turned around to face Jennifer.

"Now it's your turn."

Jennifer looked horrified as Quinn knelt down in the front of her. Quinn then ripped the tape from her mouth roughly causing her to scream out. As soon as Quinn ripped the tape from her lips, her mouth began.

"Please! Quinn! Quinn, please don't kill me! Oh, my god! Help! Help me somebody!" She frantically screamed.

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled in her face. Jennifer stopped instantly.

"Please Quinn, don't do this," She was whispering, her voice was raspy from all the screaming. "I swear if you let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Quinn then grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged back, exposing her neck. Jennifer whimpered.

He then lightly kissed under her jaw line.

"Goodbye Jennifer."

Quinn then brought the knife to her neck and slit it across. He stared into her eye's as she was dying; the crimson blood cascading soundlessly down her throat and chest and staining her grey top.

He let the knife drop to the floor and stood up. He took a step back. The shed was dead silent now, and it had an Erie feeling to it. It all felt evil. Monstrous.

He finally noticed the blood on his hands, Tyler's and Jennifer's.

"What have I done...," Quinn whispered as he stared at his bloodied hands and Tyler's dead form and Jennifer's. He couldn't stand looking at it all; all the blood and the metallic smell of it when it tickled at his nose. What was wrong with him? He dashed out of there. He needed to get far away from that shed. He ran all the way back to Tyler's car.

He laid his hand on the top of the hood, and held another hand to his heart trying to ease his breathing.

"Quinn, you stupid fuck," he thought aloud to himself. "There's enough evidence in that shed to fill a whole fuckin station."

Why hadn't I thought about all that before? Quinn was panicking now.

Shit, shit, shit shit. He was pacing along the car back and forth.

"What if someone finds out?" he muttered. "There is no way I can escape this. But what if I run away? Jesus, Quinn, they'll hunt you down."

"What the fuck is going on with me! I'm talking to myself!"

Suddenly Quinn heard a noise in the distance behind a green trash can. His whole body froze causing him to abruptly stop his pacing

"Who-who's there?" Quinn stuttered, straining his eyes into the darkened parking lot, only light came from a single light post beside the car.

"Grrr…" Was that a growl? Suddenly Quinn felt a cold chill, not only along his spine, but everywhere. It felt like it was closing in around him. When the green trash can moved, he lost it. He frantically fought with finding the key for Tyler's car. It wasn't in any of his pockets. Shit! He left in the shed on the table above Jennifer. No, no, no no. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He froze once again.

Quinn slowly turned around to see a short-ish figure walking toward him. He was limping, Quinn noticed. Maybe he was one of the bums that often hung around the school.

"Who are you?" Quinn said. The stranger didn't speak, he was still coming toward Quinn.

As soon as the stranger was only a few feet away, Quinn backed up against the car with a terrified look on his face.

He was probably only 5'6, guessed Quinn. His appearance was somewhat hidden in the shadows, but Quinn got a good look. He had dark thinning hair, his pupils were entirely black, and his nose was slanted from one side to the other while his upper and bottom half of his face was contorted or some sort.

"What's a young boy like yourself doin 'round here at this hour?" His voice was really raspy as he spoke and just as chilling and menacing.

Quinn had a hard time trying to force words from his mouth. He wanted to go home. Get far from this thing. It felt like death was standing right in front of him.

"I-I was gonna head home... I left some thing's in class earlier today." The stranger stared at Quinn questioningly.

"Ahh. And what were you doing back there," he pointed a long, thin finger toward the woods. Quinn turned his head toward the wooded area then quickly snapped his eye's back on the stranger as he took a step closer towards him.

"Stop! Don't come any closer-Who the hell are you?"

The stranger snickered.

"I know what you ran from inside that shed, Quinn."

How did he know my name? Quinn thought, stiffening but keeping quiet.

"There are consequences...," he trailed. "And I've endured the worst of them." He filled the empty gap of space between them, and his disfigured face shown to Quinn. Quinn's eye's widened in horror.

"I killed my father at your very age, Quinn. I ripped out his heart and fed it to his beloved dog... but then mother came home. She saw me on the floor beside my father's dead body and his blood on my hands, so she called the police. my own mother, can you believe that?" he smiled at Quinn. Quinn slowly shook his head no.

"Then it was that they arrived to take me away. Them. I hated them so much, I wanted to kill every single one of them, and deliver their bloodied limbs to each of their families. Never happened though," he laughed to himself but continued on. "They locked me up. The inmates-whenever they got the chance-would torture me until I was laying unconscious on the floor. Not only the inmates, but the guards, too, and they were worse. And just because I was young, they enjoyed and inflected more the torture and taunting. It became a game for them. Whoever beat me unconscious won. They done this to my face." His eyes were burning into Quinn's gaze, then he looked away.

"What you did back there boy, was not your fault. They deserved everything you bestowed upon them. They lied, cheated, and betrayed you. You've done the right thing in ending their existence, only more pain would of been if you hadn't. Now like I've said, there are consequences... I would hate to see you suffering the same fate I had."

"They did deserve everything..." Quinn mumbled. "But how could I not? There's no way in hell I can escape this! They'll find me!"

The stranger smirked.

"Not with my help."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, intrigued.

"While I was in that prison, someone came to me, and offered what I'm about to offer you. In return I was given freedom. I can give you the same freedom-the cops won't be after you, no metal bars, and you can live your life the way you always dreamed of. Oh, and there won't even be a clean-up, I will take care of everything."

Quinn was thinking. He felt like considering. A world without Tyler... He could be king of the school, and he can always replace Jennifer.

"A world without pain." The stranger said. Quinn looked into his black eyes with a seriousness.

"What do I have to do?"

"You must agree and be willing to lend me your soul."

"My soul?"

"Only for awhile. It will be returned to it's rightful place once I'm done."

"Why would you need it?"

The stranger thought for a second.

"I won't lie to you Quinn. I am not man, nor do I ever lie. Your soul will give me strength. I'm so old, my legs don't work as they used to. I'm only going to take some energy from it, but not worry, souls always replenish once their back inside their rightful owner. And Quinn, the only reason I came to you is because I know you're a wise young man, I know you'll go far in leading a healthy, carefree and wondrous life. You shouldn't suffer the laws that yet to come if you refuse me."

Quinn went over his words in his head.

"But how can I trust you?"

"You have that choice. I stand by what I say. Now, If you don't mind, I have to go." He turned to leave Quinn.

"Wait..."

The stranger turned around, waiting.

"I'll do it."

He smiled.

"You've made the right decision, Quinn. However, your life must be taken away before you can lend me your soul and before you can live your life the way you want."

"Wait! What!" Quinn was panicking. "I thought you said I can live in a world without pain? What do you mean?"

"Yes you can live in a world without pain, but in order for you to do so, your current life must be ended to begin a new one."

"Listen, I don't think I want to anymore... This can easily be a lie," Quinn said, unsure.

"My patience is growing thin, boy. You either want to be freed of the mess you've created or you don't. It would be a shame if you choose my fate, but it's only your choice. I must go now."

He walked away, leaving Quinn to gather his thoughts.

The stranger was only six or so feet away, when Quinn called out.

"Wait! wait... I wanna do it." He walked up to him. "Lets just get this over with."

The stranger looked him over, and with a sudden, he grabbed Quinn's wrist and with a dagger, he slit it across. Quinn quickly pulled his hand away, and backed away from him.

"What the fuck, you fucking cut me," Quinn yelled while holding his bleeding wrist toward his chest. Quinn suddenly felt strange. He felt light-headed. Then all at once a pain he'd never ever witnessed in his whole life shot through him, wave after wave. The impeccable force caused him to fall to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do! Agghh!" another pain shot through him, this one felt like it was slicing through his heart. He was gasping for air.

The stranger did nothing. Only sat back and stared as Quinn was writhing on the ground with pain. His insides felt like they were on fire, twisting and turning. He needed to get up. Get away.

Quinn scrambled to his feet. His legs felt like jellow, he couldn't stand right. He shakily walked toward Tyler's car. Shit, he still didn't have the key.

"Hey, boy," the stranger spoke out and Quinn slowly, painfully, turned around "Catch." He threw something shiny toward Quinn. Quinn extended his arm out, and in his palm fell Tyler's car keys. Quinn looked up, but the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

He hurriedly turned back to the car, and unlocked it and got in. He sat in the drivers seat, taking long breaths in and out. The pain, it felt like it was subsiding-What the fuck?

Quinn then let out a long sigh of relief and laid his forhead against the steering wheel. The cool leather felt relaxing against his burning skin.

Ten minutes later, he sat back from the steering wheel. He brought up his hand and looked it over. The bleeding, open gash was gone. however, there was a faint skin-tone mark in its place, like a scar.

"Jesus Christ..." he began laughing. "What a night."

Quinn stuck the key in the ignition and the car revved to life. He felt drained and exhausted; his four-walled bedroom that he loathed seemed like heaven right now, he couldn't wait to crawl into bed and slowly drift to sleep.

he slowly backed out, shifted gears and pulled away.

The whole night felt like a nightmare, he thought as he slowed to a stop light.

There was dead silence as Quinn looked out into the street. There were no cars, which was weird because it was a busy street, there would be tons of them no matter what time it was. He glanced at his rearview mirror. He saw something move to the left side of the road, then it was coming toward the car.

Quinn instantly floored the gas when he caught a glimpse of it: It was an average size of a grown German Shepard; his body looked like it was on fire, but the fire was entirely black making it look like smoke and it's eyes were glowing a bright white.

First thing that ran through Quinn's mind was: Demon Hound From Hell.

Quinn was racing down Gunhill Road, taking sharp turns in the widened alleys, trying to shake that damn thing. The creature wouldn't slow nor stop, he was slowly gaining near the sedan.

"Fuck off!" Quinn yelled in frustration. As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth, the creature made a screeching sound so loud that Quinn let go of the steering wheel and shielded his ears. The car was swerving slightly as Quinn hurriedly gripped the wheel with one hand. The screeching was getting louder. His ears felt like they were gonna bleed.

Then it happened all at once: Quinn made a sharp turn to his right when a black van drove right into the sedan, and the creature leaped up on the hood above Quinn.

"Quinn! Quinn! Look out, you're walking into a van! Quinn!" Lily was screaming on the sidewalk as Quinn was walking onto the street in a trance.

The black van hadn't wavered, it was coming straight at Quinn while he was blacked out and walking toward it.


End file.
